fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 15: The Envoy From the East (2009 series)
The Elrics scuffle with Ling Yao and his attendants, Lan Fan and Fu, visitors from Xing seeking the Philosopher's Stone. Ed may not like him, but Ling Yao's not leaving until he gets what he wants. Synopsis At a large city during the night, Scar faces the Silver Alchemist Giolio Comanche in battle. Scar dodges all of the bladed weapons Comanche transmutes, and when Comanche moves in with a spinning blade attack to cut Scar at close range, Scar receives a cut on his right leg, while Comanche's peg leg is destroyed which causes him to fall into the water below. Scar then quickly finishes him off. The next day, Scar arrives back at his hideout and learns from Yoki that a young girl named May Chang is there whom Yoki found collapsed on the side of the road. Though Scar wishes for her to leave, noticing the cut, May heals it using Alkahestry, a different type of Alchemy from her homeland Xing which is to the far east. May also recognizes that Scar's tattoo has the readings of the Dragon's Pulse, which is also related Alkahestry, something that Scar admits his brother was researching both of these arts which was used for the tattoo. When Yoki makes it clear that he doesn't want May to accompany the two of them to Central City, May's pet Xiao-Mei bites his finger, and May wants to go to research the alchemy technique of immortality by locating the famed alchemist Edward Elric. That night at Central, Lt. Hawkeye is out with her dog Black Hayate and is attacked by Barry the Chopper, but she easily handles him with her gun, nor is she intimidated by his body being hollow, since she also knows Al. Meeting with Colonel Mustang and Warrant Officer Falman at Warehouse 5, the three learn of the military senior staff's possible involvement at Laboratory 5 and about Lust and Envy as well as the researchers who were turned into Philosopher's Stone ingredients after they put Barry's soul in his hallow body. Mustang also asks if he was involved in the murder of Maes Hughes a month ago, though Barry's comment on asking how he died confirms he knows nothing. The Elrics arrive at Rush Valley the following day to have Winry repair the damage to Ed's automail arm caused from his recent fight against Greed. While she is disappointed by having to do more repairs, Winry reveals that Paninya has gone straight and is helping out around the town with carpentry jobs. Since the necessary automail parts at Atelier Garfiel are out, Winry can only do a makeshift repair on the arm until she can pick up more parts. While killing time, the Elrics find a mysterious person passed out on the streets due to lack of food. After treating him to a meal, the Elrics learned he traveled across the desert from Xing to the east, and the man claims that before arriving in Amestris he visited the ruins at Xerxes. The man reveals his mission in Amestris is to conduct further research on Alkahestry which he notes on it being similar to alchemy. Ed reveals how alchemy is being used in the military and the current political unrest which is attributed to having occurred after King Bradley came to power as Führer. After learning who Ed and Al are, the man introduces himself as Ling Yao and that he is not really an Alkahestrist, instead his real agenda is to get the Philosopher's Stone. Suspecting the Elrics do know something, Ling summons two people who are dressed in dark cloaks with masks covering their faces, with one wearing a hood and the other who is an old man. Ed questions what Ling's goal with the stone is, which Ling reveals is to seek immortality. Finding it ridiculous, the Elrics separate to deal with these two figures individually. Ed transmutes a staff to use against the hooded figure, but is overpowered by that person's martial arts skill. Once Ed makes an insult towards Ling, this person recklessly charges in, allowing Ed to get a hit in. After being knocked down in a counterattack, Ed realizes what happened earlier, and decides to use this to his advantage. Meanwhile, Paninya encounters Al as he is running away from the old man and the two stand still to face him. Ed is able to overpower his opponent by using another insult towards Ling, and breaks open that person's mask, only to discover his opponent is a girl. The girl responds by throwing a Kunai knife that undoes the makeshift repairs on Ed's automail arm. As the girl sends a bomb at Ed, Paninya at Al's location does the same through a hidden mechanism in her automail leg. Al uses the distraction to bind the old man with alchemy without the aid of a transmutation circle. Using his torn automail arm as bait, Ed is able to use a hidden trap to capture the girl as well. When Al brings the old man to Ed's location, Ling also arrives and is impressed by boys' skills. However, when the angry townspeople arrive demanding compensation for damages and food bills, Ling ducks out by pretending he can't speak their language, while the two figures escape. Al decides to repair the damage himself, acknowledging his new ability to transmute without a circle. Arriving back at Atelier Garfiel, Ed is surprised to find Ling there having tea with Winry's boss Mr. Garfiel. Ling reveals that the girl Lan Fan, and the old man Fu actually come from a family that has served his for generations. The Elrics find it funny that Ling who has been a freeloader so far is actually the son of the Xing Emperor, something that causes Lan Fan to throw a Kunai at Ed that barely misses him for this insult. Ling reveals that his family is quite large due to the daughters of each clan bearing the Emperor's children and that there is a very deep and hated rivalry on who is chosen to succeed the current Emperor. Ling reveals that the Emperor's health is declining which is why he needs the stone so he can be chosen as the successor. When Winry returns and starts beating up Ed after seeing his broken automail arm, Fu summons Ling to the rooftop to ask why he as a prince is bowing his head to a commoner like Ed. Ling admits it is a small sacrifice to complete his goal, since the lives of his countrymen are on the line. That night as she is making repairs, Winry decides to accompany the Elrics to Central to visit the Hughes family, which Garfiel allows so she can have some time off. However, Ed is furious when Ling pops over the window and announces he'll be accompanying them as well. Meanwhile, as they travel by carriage with May, Yoki asks Scar's name, which Scar responds that he had renounced it due to the choice he made of forsaking his past. Episode Cards Title15.png|Title Card eyecatche15-1.png|Eyecatche #1 eyecatche15-2.png|Eyecatche #2 Episode Notes * The Transmutation Circle that appears in the background of this episode's title card is the Purification Circle used in Alkahestry. * Barry's interrogation is shortened, leaving Falman's presence there unanswered until the following the episode. In the manga, Falman's true purpose was to question Barry in order to determine if it really was the serial killer. This is also the first mention of his photographic memory, which comes into play several more times over the series. His unique skill is used in the anime, but never downright mentioned as "A walking encyclopedia of knowledge" as in the manga. * May Chang's appearance in Youswell is cut. Instead she and Xiao-Mei are first seen when they encounter Scar and Yoki. * In the manga, Scar's battle with Giolio Comanche and May's first encounter with Yoki took place later in the story after Lust's death and while Edward was in Resembool. Also Scar originally met May shortly after Ed, Breda and Armstrong got back to Central after completing their secret mission. * This is the 1st episode of the 2nd season. * In this episode it is made clear that Ling Yao is a Xingese prince, yet in the manga it had only been made apparent that he was from a well-to-do family, and his royal status is not revealed until later. Category:Episodes